1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer and more particularly to a trailer designed to transport large equipment, buses, recreational vehicles, etc. Even more particularly this invention relates to a trailer wherein the trailer includes selectively vertically movable bolsters which are positioned between the wheels of spaced-apart running gear assemblies and also includes spaced-apart ramps at the rearward end of the trailer which may be selectively moved between an upper loading/unloading position and a lower transport position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assignee's Model No. TE80DG-Bus Trailer, the trailer has fixed bolsters positioned between the wheels of pairs of running gear assemblies. The upper ends of the bolsters dwell in a plane below the upper ends of the wheels of the running gear assemblies. As a bus or the like is loaded onto the trailer from the rearward end thereof, the wheels of the bus move over the rearward-most trailer wheels, then drop down to the upper end of the rear bolsters, then move upwardly over the adjacent wheels and then drop down to the upper end of the forward bolsters. To lower the height of the bus on the trailer during transport, some of the wheels of the bus rest on the bolsters. Further, as the bus is loaded onto the trailer from the rear end thereof, the bus may “high center” on the rearward end of the trailer.